New Hyrule
New Hyrule was a Medium-Sized country on the continent of Genevivia. It borders Furvatzka to the east and the Tritonian Ocean to the south. It was well known for its major shipping port and Magic Potion. It is in the current territory of 5 smaller nations. History New Hyrule ((formerly known as Robot World and Desert Village))is a large country with one thme: The Legend of Zelda. The creator, being a huge zelda nerd, eventually re-named the country, as well as built a proper capital. New Hyrule has faced war threats, leading to a boom in the population, and resulting in a massive amount of Bens guarding the country ((AKA benbrooks)). Besides threats from Nova Imperium Romanum, New Hyrule is a peaceful country, though slow to adapt to new developments ((Still laking a functional airport ^^;)) The Fall of New Hyrule New Hyrule began its decline soon after Furvatzkan Troops pulled out of Faron and left New Hyrule to be defended by its weak militia. Due to the lack of defense and proper funding, New Hyrule turned itself to Iceland as a provisional autonomous region. After 3 weeks of Icelandic ownership, the country once again gained sovereignty and was left on its own. Political tensions increased with New Hyrule when Nova Imperium Romanum announced its plans to develop ballistic missiles. The nation, becoming poorer and slowly falling apart, began to print the first paper Rupees and negotiate peace with Nova Imperium Romanum. The government collapsed two days later upon discovery that Nova Imperii troops were planning to occupy islands off the coast of Gerudo Valley, sending political tensions higher than ever before. King Nohansen fled northward and crossed the Furvatzkan-New Hyrulean border in exile and was never heard from again. Before fleeing, however, he made a formal speech and transcript directed toward the Furvatzkan Ministry of Governance declaring the territory of the nation under authority of Furvatzka. Politics New Hyrule was a Capitalist Monarchy with one king and many servants. Economy Though it's official currency is the Rupee, all stores accept BlockMarks. Though once owing around 60,000 BlockMarks to both Furvatska and Blastopolis, New Hyrule has no debts, and the king is very rich, leading to there being no taxes in the country. Demographics In reality, it's a country with plenty of empty space for people to build in. IN fantasy, however, the country is a safehaven from all survivors of The Great Flood. Though the erudo race supposedly died off after the Hyrulean Civil War, they took harbor in the Forbidden Fortress and joined The Hero of Winds and Tetra in finding new land. Though lost on the way, they were later discovered after further sea trading ((after the events of Spirit Tracks)). Culture A very historical & magical land, the Hyruleans were unaware of the fact that they had colonized right near the borders of Furvatska. The leaders of both countries met each other, and eventually got a bit tipsy off of Furvatskan vodka. Drunken, notarobot1 explained the history of his people. The next day, the king woke up to find the Fruvatskan General waiting for him to further elaborate the history of his peoples. After a long few days of talking & eating, the two countries made allies, and the leaders befriended each other, still trading and getting drunk to this day. Since the history of the peoples is full of young boys who find they were destined to be heroes, the young children of New Hyrule learn swordplay and marksmenshipfrom a young age. Though commonly frowned upon, guns are used on rare occasions. Since the teachers focus on bravery and heroics, most people see Hylians as dim-witted. However, they are known to be problem solvers, as some dungeons explored by the last hero are still in tact, so field trips to monster-infested trap-filled dungeons are a regularity. Most Hylian children are smarter than adults from other countries. Category:Country